Do I Know You?
by Angel-of-Lux
Summary: Beatrice "Tris" Prior is not your average girl. They said that she almost lost her sanity after the accident. With the loss of her parents and some of her memory in the car accident, in which she miraculously survived, she suffered depression. They said it was an accident, they were wrong, and she knew it.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N/ First Fanfic...I'm pretty sure that's obvious...**

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own the awesome trilogy that is Divergent...if I did I would be famous...which I'm not.

* * *

Beatrice "Tris" Prior is not your average girl. They said that she almost lost her sanity at age 16 after the accident. With the loss of her parents and some of her memory in the car accident, in which she miraculously survived, she suffered depression. They said it was an accident, they were wrong, and she knew it.

* * *

Living in a new city sure is hard. Not knowing anyone sucks. Anyway, it's not like moving back to California will change anything. Not remembering some parts of your life is complicated, and as I remember my life, or at least parts of it, I didn't have many friends. Maybe Susan and Robert are my friends but other than that no one. We, my brother and I, live in an apartment. My brother gets money from his job. I try to help but he doesn't let me. He thinks I'm not capable.

They all think I'm crazy but I'm not. Maybe that was a lie. I did see my own parents die. We were about to move to Chicago then, there we were driving to the airport. The next thing I knew there was a bright light and being brought to the hospital. They knew, I knew they did and they protected me. They knew people wanted them to die. They did work for the government. Politics is a hard game to play. They made lots of enemies and powerful ones at that. The next thing I knew the doctors said my parents were dead.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my brother. He told me we will be moving into a fancy boarding school this school year. _That's just great, _I thought bitterly to myself. Attending a boarding school in a new city was not how I imagined things to be. You might be wondering, _how could they afford to attend in a boarding school._ Answer is simple really, one word, _SCHOLARSHIP_. I have good grades. I am active in sports and I have talent, or at least a little.

"Beatrice, you there? Can you please pay attention this is really important." says Caleb, my brother. "We need to be there in two hours! Were gonna be late and.." he rambles on. "Are you even listening?" he asks. "Not really" I murmured, not loud enough for him to hear apparently. "Pack your bags. We have to arrive ea-." I cut him off "Early, jeez, I know, I know.""Well then, what are you waiting for then? GO!" he scolds for the last time before I slam the door of my room in his face.

* * *

We are inside the office waiting for our schedule, locker number and what dorm we stay in. Once we get it my brother immediately takes it away from me and compares it to his. I will go to Dauntless dorm while he goes to Erudite, we have no classes together and our lockers are far from each other. What a peice of luck I have. I will be away from the only person I know in this city. Well this should be interesting,NOT.

I start walking out of the office ended up being lost. This Place is HUGE!, they should have a map. I think yo myself. Just then I bump into a girl, "Hey, my name is Tris and can you please tell me where the Dauntless dorm is?" I ask. She laughs "I'm Christina, and honestly I don't know either."Looks like I'm not the only one lost. I smile at her and we walk together. Thankfully, we found boy to ask."Hi, I'm Christina and this is Tris, do you possibly know where the Dauntless dorm may be?"she asks. "You're standing right in front of it" he says while pointing to the building in front of us."I'm Uriah, nice to meet you.""Thanks for the help."I said smiling sheepishly."Do you need help with that?"he asked, gesturing to our bags."No thanks."Christina and I said at the same time. We enter the house and the first thing I see is black. LOTS of black. The whole dorm is actually black. I'm starting like it here. Maybe it won't be that bad.

* * *

A.N./ Well that was...I honestly don't know how to describe that...oh well

Just tell me what you think in you reviews

Flames are accepted!

- Crazy


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N./ Thanks to all who reviewed and followed!**

* * *

_I'm starting to like it here. Maybe it won't be that bad_

* * *

School doesn't start for another week but we can hang around the campus. Also, it turns out I'll be sharing a room with Christina. Just as we were about to leave, I bumped into another person. He was tall with dark, green eyes. And did I mention, I spilled his own coffee on him. _Nice one Tris, make enemies on your first day,_ says the annoying voice in my head. _Shut up,_ I basically told myself. He seemed innocent and nice. Boy, I was _wrong_.

"Hey! Watch where your going will you." He basically growled at me. He walked away after glaring at me for quite some time.

"That's just _great_. I already have an enemy. And it's my first day in this place." I said." Oh don't worry, that's just Peter. I met him before. We lived in the same neighborhood. He's always like that. He started a fight once with our neighbor and he said they started it, and they believed him cause, and I quote 'He couldn't have done that, he looks so innocent.' Innocent my ass." Explained Christina.

We finally find our room. I plop down on the nearest bed. Getting lost on your first day in a new school in a new city is tiring. I should call my brother but he might be busy. Maybe I can unpack. I should unpack but my lazy ass won't let me." What are you doing?" Asks Christina." Trying to sleep." I replied." Get your ass out of bed, we have things to do."" Like what?" Now it was my turn to ask. "We can go shopping, meet everyone, go shopping and did I mention go shopping?" she replies. "No thank you Chris." "Chris?" she asks." Chris, short for Christina. Kinda like how Tris is short for Beatrice." I explain myself. " Your name is Beatrice?" "Yup! What did you think Tris was short for?" I say. She shrugged." Let's go to the cafeteria?" "Let's go."

We were now headed for the cafeteria. As usual, my mind was somewhere else. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I bump into yet another person._ Gosh I need to stop being such a clutz and bump into everybody,_ I thought. I look up to see deep blue eyes staring at me intently. Great, now he thinks I'm crazy like everybody says I am. I mumbled an apology and rushed to Christina's side. Thankfully, she didn't see that. Chris tried making conversation but I wasn't really paying attention. I kept thinking about those deep blue eyes.

We finally reach the cafeteria. Chris leads me to a table where a tall, dark-skinned boy sat." Hey Al." Chris said. He waved at her and they started talking to each other. I guess I'm the only person who doesn't know anyone here, except my brother of course but he's not here.

I was pulled out of my thoughts again by Christina snapping her fingers in my face." You there Tris?" She asks. "What were we talkin' about again?" I ask. "I said, did you come from another city?" "Yeah, I was from California. How did you know?" "Had a feeling."

A boy our age went to our table and asked if he could sit with us. " I'm kinda new here." "Sure, why not? Christina say. I can tell that she likes him. Maybe I should ask her about it later.

My mind drifts once again to those deep blue eyes. Maybe I met him before, I don't know. I forgot some parts of my life, sue me. Maybe I should ask my brother. Maybe he was a childhood friend. the possibility is endless. Maybe.

I was pulled out of my reverie when another person went to table. Uriah." Hey" we murmured hello and they started talking again.

"Hey, are you ok?" Says a concerned Christina. "Wha-I'm fine, just thinking." Ok, so what's your schedule?" I got my schedule from my bag and show it to her." We have the same classes!" We hi-fived each other and Uriah took my schedule." Us too!" " That's great. At least I won't be a loner in class." I replied. I just found out that our school teaches how to use weaponry. I am now twice more excited to go to school than I was before.

* * *

We are now going to the mall. Christina said she learned how to drive when she was sixteen. We finally arrive. Saying Chris likes shopping must be the biggest understatement of the year. She took me to twenty different stores and bought more clothes than I have in my closet. I have never owned this many clothes. Ever. After three hours complete torture, Christina finally thinks she has enough clothes. We decided to go back to the dorm.

"Where do you gets so much money Chris?" I ask. She laughs and says " My parents are lawyers." " ohhh... so that's how." "What about you?" She asks. It was an innocent question, but I can't help but feel sad. "My parents worked for the government." "Worked?" "They're dead." I replied. I really should get over it, but it's hard. They're my parents after all and they greeted death like a friend. They were selfless even in the face of death. "Oh, sorry I brought it up."she said. "It's no big deal really." That was a lie. It was a big deal. I feel my eyes sting. They never found out who did it but I have a really good guess. There is only one person I know who could be so cruel. The rest of the drive back home is quiet and for that I am thankful. If we talked about my parents more, I would burst into tears. We finally arrive back at the dorm. I lay down on my bed and think.

I will find proof that they did it, even if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

**A.N/ Well that went better than expected...**

**T****hank for following and reviewing!**

**-Crazy**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **NOT** own the awesome trilogy that is Divergent...if I did I would be famous...which I'm not.

* * *

_I will find proof that they did it, even if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

I was awaken by the annoying ringing an alarm clock. I must've drifted off last night. Looking up, I saw Christina already awake.

"Get up Tris. It's 9:00 in the morning." When she mentioned what time it is my head snapped up.

"Were late!" After saying this, I mentally slap myself, I remembered that we still have one week before school starts. Christina laughs at me and I throw a pillow at her. _Stupid! _says the annoying voice in my head."Shut up." I mumble sheepishly. "Go get ready! Were gonna meet up with Uriah in an hour remember. Don't even tell me you forgot." _Of course I did,_ I thought to myself.

I throw the covers off me and go to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I brush my teeth and go back to our room once I'm finished. Chris already picked up clothes for me to wear. I look at it and quickly say no to her. She whines, gives me the puppy dog eyes and tells me how good I would look in it. I really don't wanna wear it but hearing Christina's whines forces me to say otherwise. There really is no point in arguing with her.

* * *

We arrive in the cafeteria exactly five minutes before ten. We see Uriah sitting in the exact same spot we sat in yesterday. He is sitting with Will, the boy who asked if he could sit with us, Al, Christina's friend and a bunch of other people I don't know. Uriah spots us and motions for us to sit with them. We sit across from each other with her next to Will and me next to Al. I take a good look at the people in our table and notice a certain deep blue-eyed boy. Uriah introduces him as Four. He introduces the others as Lynn, Marlene, Shauna and Zeke, his brother. They all seem nice, but somehow I knew crossing them would be a bad idea. Chris and I introduced ourselves and said hello.

We stayed there for a few minutes then decided to hang out with each other in Uriah's room. Did I mention that his roommate was the exact same guy that I accidentally spilled coffee on yesterday? Bet I didn't. He glared at me the whole time. It was really awkward._ It's all your fault for being such a clutz,_ says the same annoying voice in my head. Am I talking to myself? _Well Duh. _Shut up! _Now your arguing with yourself. _I sigh.

"What's wrong Tris?" Christina asks. It dawned on me that they probably saw me having a fight with myself. Great, now they'll think I'm a lunatic, I thought bitterly. _You kinda are. _I roll my eyes.

"Were you actually arguing with yourself?"Christina asks again. I nod, looking at the floor like it's the most amazing thing in the world. She laughs and soon enough everybody does too. Even I find myself laughing. After laughing for a few minutes I look around Uriah's room. His roommate must've left a while ago. We talk for a while. I made sure I was actually listening now. We told funny stories about ourselves, we asked each other questions, and for once since I got here, I actually feel like I belong.

At exactly 3:30 Christina said " We have to go now Tris. We have to go to the mall, remember?You girls wanna go with us?" then she winked. I was really confused "No we don't" I say. The girls agreed, although Lynn sounds reluctant. "Let's go" she says while dragging me out the door. I mouthed 'HELP ME!' to the boys. They all laughed. "Have fun!" Uriah said. When we were out the door with the girls I decided to ask Christina.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's just go to the mall."

"But we just went there yesterday."

"Now we'll shop for shoes."

She sounded a little off so I chose not to question any further and just went with her. Maybe she needs to take off things.

* * *

We went to the mall like she said. Again. While Christina was waiting for the shoes I ask her a question.

"Hey Christina, you trust me right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Nothing, just tell me if you have a problem alright. Remember, you can trust me."

* * *

We went back to the dorms after four hours in the mall. We already ate there so we won't be going to the cafeteria. We watched tv for a while and decided to go to sleep at 9:00. I'm not really in the mood to sleep yet but I don't want to argue with Christina.

After a few hours, Christina asked me "Hey Tris, are you awake?" I roll my eyes. No I'm hunting elephants, what do you think? I tell myself. I don't want Christina to get mad at me so I try to restrain myself to throw a sarcastic remark.

"Yeah..why?"

"Nothing, just go to sleep."

Now I know something's off. She was stopping herself from telling me something. Christina is not like that. Something is terribly wrong.

* * *

**A.N./ **Thanks for reading, following and favoriting(is that even a word?) my story!

Tell me what you think in you reviews!

-Crazy


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Divergent, If I did it wouldn't be as awesome as Veronica Roth's. I also do not own any movie mentioned in this fanfic.

_**Stating the obvious again.**_

**Shut up.**

* * *

_Now I know something's off. She was stopping herself from telling me something. Christina is not like that. Something is terribly wrong._

* * *

It's been exactly six days ever since Christina started acting weirdly. That means school starts today. I'm really excited but Christina's behavior is worrying me. What is up with her? I check my clock. It's 7:55, I still have some time to do stuff.

I put my boots on just in time to see Christina walking out of our room. I run after her. I am going to talk to her about this. I catch up to her and block her only exit.

"What is it Tris?" she says, clearly exasperated. "I want to know what's wrong." I answer. "It's nothing, nothing's wrong, Tris." she says trying to go around me. Unfortunately for her I'm faster. She lets out an annoyed sound. "I don't want to be late on our first day Tris." "Then tell me what's wrong." "I already told you. It's nothing." "You're a really bad liar Christina. You think nobody notices, but I do. I'm just really worried about you."

"Fine..."

"What is it?"

"I'm jealous."

"Of who?"

"Of you."

"Why?"

"Because he likes you."

"Who?"

"Will."

"What?"

"You heard me! He always looks at you."

"That's it? I've been worried for six days just because you thought Will liked me?" She nods.

"You should've asked me first. Stop making wild guesses. Anyone who has eyes can see that he likes you! Ask everyone else."

"So you don't like Will?"

"No! Oh God, No!" She breathed a sigh of relief. I smirk.

"Besides, the only reason I look at him is because I'm imagining how cute you would look together." She blushes.

"Shut up."

"So were good?" I ask.

"Yup." she says popping the 'p'. I check my watch.

"It's 8:03."

"Let's go to school then." she says.

* * *

We arrive a few minutes early. It only took us several minutes to walk to school. We go to our lockers, which was conveniently next to each other. We put our stuff in and go to first period. There were only a few students in the classroom since they still have twenty minutes. Christina and I talk about random things until we saw Uriah enter. Christina dragged him to the seat next to mine so I was in the middle of them. We make small talk until the bell ring and our teacher walks in.

Homeroom went by quickly. All we had to do was introduce ourselves and after that we can chat for the rest of the period. Our next class is World History, _my favorite_ subject. Please note the sarcasm in that statement. After waiting for so long, when it was just really an hour, the bell rings and history is finished. _Thank God!_

We had a 20 minutes break before our next class. Christina and I decided to go to the cafeteria with Uriah. We already had a tour of the place three days before school even started. We hung out and talked about random stuff. Our other friends came five minutes later. We all had at least two classes together. Except me, Christina and Uriah, we all have the same classes. We talked about our classes and how History was such a drag, we continue to talk until the bell rings again and we went to our next class.

* * *

The next two classes was a blur. After the bell rang, I immediately rushed out of the classroom, not bothering to wait for Christina and Uriah. I went to my locker and put all my things in it. I closed it and bumped into Peter, the guy I spilled coffee on. "Get out of my-" he started, but I shoved him out of the way. I wasn't in the mood to talk to pricks.

I walk into the cafeteria and get a muffin. I walk to our usual table and sit down. They all stopped talking and look at me expectantly. "What?" I ask, exasperated. They kept staring at me, it's unsettling. I hate being the center of attention. It make me feel like they can see through me and they know all my secrets. "What?" I spat again getting more and more annoyed. They all burst out laughing. "Why so moody?" Uriah asks, while laughing. "Shut up."I say. When they all shut up I ask what they were talking about. "We heard about your little... encounter with Peter." Four answers. Ohhh...

"So? What's the problem? I don't see anything wrong with that. He was in the way." I say.

"We're just trying to warn you. Peter is..well..he's Peter." Christina says. I give her a confused look.

"Just watch out, okay?. I should know. I live with him. Wouldn't wanna get on his bad side if I were you." Uriah says. _Oops...too late._

"Alright, I get it, Ill be careful." I say, touched that they care about me.

* * *

For my other classes my mind was somewhere different. I didn't really pay attention to them. I didn't realize that school was over until Christina started shaking my shoulders. "You there?" she asks with a laugh. I smile and shrug.

"You weren't paying attention most of the day Tris. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about how awesome this place is and how great it is to have you as a friend." I say while smiling.

She elbowed my ribs. I put a hand over my heart and pretend to be hurt. "That hurt, I mean, I was only telling how awesome and pretty my friend Christina is, and how a guy named Will likes her."

"Shut up." she says playfully punching my arm.

"Ouch!" I say, overreacting.

"Oh My Gosh, I'm so sorry! Does it hurt?" she ask, concerned. I was trying to hold in my laughter.

"I was just messing with ya!" She shot me a look.

"What, what did I do now?" I say innocently. We laugh and continue to walk.

* * *

We arrive our room and I lay on my bed. I check my watch. It's 4:20. _Not bad for your first day Tris._ Thanks voice. It was nice not arguing with myself every once in a while. Christina and I decided to do a chick flick movie day. We decided to watch Mean Girls. We got popcorn and candies, lots and lots of candies. Just as we were about to play the movie someone called Chris.

"Hello." she says, putting it on loud speaker.

"Hi Chris, Tris. What'ya doin?"

"Having a movie night." we reply at the same time.

"Were goin there."

"You wouldn't wanna, were watching chick flicks."

"It's fine, I'm gonna call everyone. Bye." he hung up before we even had the chance to answer.

A few minutes later and there was a knock at our door. _Huh, I didn't know Uriah liked chick flicks. _When I open the door I see all of our friends standing in the doorway. I gestured for them to go inside.

"I didn't know you guys liked chick flicks." I say.

"Were here for the popcorn, and we had nothing better to do." Zeke explains.

"Oh.. I thought you guys liked chick flicks but it's better that you don't cause that would be so... weird." I reply.

We decided to watch a different movie since the boys didn't like Mean Girls, except Uriah cause.. well... he's Uriah. I took the CD out of the player and they decided to watch The Hangover Part I and II.

After the movies we just watched, I look at the clock. It's 8:12. "Let's go to eat dinner." a voice whines. Uriah. "You just ate tons of popcorn!" I say incredulously. "Well that's just Uriah." Marlene says throwing some of the popcorn at Uriah. I laugh and decided to go with them. "Fine, but were going back here to clean our room." I say. They nod and we all go to the cafeteria. Well that was fun.

* * *

**A.N/ Just so you know their age will be based from the books, meaning Tris is a sophomore and Four is a senior.**

**Please give me ideas cause I'm running low.**

**Review!**

**- Crazy**


	5. Chapter 5

A.N./ Thank you to all those wonderful people out there who reviewed and followed my story.

You are all** AWESOME. **You guys and gals made me believe that my story and writing isn't all that crappy.

If any of you are wondering, which I doubt, how I got the plot, this actually happened to Jenni, my best friend, with a little twist cause this is a Divergent fanfic.

If any of you have read _TFiOS (The Fault in Our Stars)_ by John Green, Jen had this idea to make a Divergent fanfic about it cause she just read both Divergent and TFiOS, and she was **hooked.** If you have not read TFiOS, I personally suggest you do. It'll make you laugh and cry and other stuff Jenni did when she read the book. The idea of a TFiOS story with Divergent characters sounded great to her. She said she would 'give it a twist' of her own. She wanted me post it cause she doesn't have a Fanfiction account and I owe her. Anyway, if you're wondering why I'm asking this, she wanted to know if you think it would be a good idea? Just review and feel free to fangirl if you like the idea.

Are we, Jenni and I, the only one who thinks it's awkward that Shailene Woodley is playing Tris in Divergent and Hazel in TFiOS while and Anzel Elgort will play Caleb and Augustus? Cuz, you know, from siblings to love interest? That is awkward. We've been thinking about it for weeks now. Although I would love to see both movies cause the books are awesome.

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own the awesome trilogy that is Divergent...if I did I would be famous...which I'm not.

* * *

After the movies we just watched, I look at the clock. It's 8:12. "Let's go to eat dinner." a voice whines. Uriah. "You just ate tons of popcorn!" I say incredulously. "Well that's just Uriah." Marlene says throwing some of the popcorn at Uriah. I laugh and decided to go with them. "Fine, but were going back here to clean our room." I say. They nod and we all go to the cafeteria. Well that was fun.

* * *

Dinner was unusually quiet. I wonder what's wrong. "Why is it so quiet?" I ask nobody in particular. They all shrug. "I guess there's just nothing to talk about." was Christina's reply. We continue to eat in silence until we were all finished and went to our room.

I walk beside Christina with the others behind us and ask her what she thinks about school. "To be honest, I still don't know." she said. I nodded, I understand what she means. When we arrive in our room we started cleaning up. We kept throwing popcorn at each other every ten minutes.

After putting all the trash in the bin outside, we all said our goodbyes and they leave. Glancing at the clock, is saw that it was 9:23. Chris and I just watched tv and after 40 minutes of nothing in particular, she decided to go to bed. We say goodnight to each other. I couldn't sleep so I decided to read some, then my phone buzzes.

_'Hi Beatrice! how'd you like it here so far?' _It's from Caleb.

'It's fine. I made some friends. How about you? What are you doing awake at 10:00?' I reply. I press send and wait.

'_Firstly, my day was fine and second, I was studying_.'

'Sounds fun... why'd you text me anyway?'

_'Nothing, just curious.'_

'Ohh, alright, goodnight then.'

_'Goodnight Beatrice._'

I went to my bed shortly after that and turned out the lights. I thought of all the things I wanted to ask my brother. After thinking for a while, I finally got tired and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke when Christina started shaking my shoulders repeatedly. "What?" I say, my eyes still droopy. I check the clock in my bedside table, 5:39 am.

"School doesn't start for another three hours." I say again.

"I wanted to go to school early, so I can talk to Will."

"What time?"

"7:00."

"You still have an hour and a half!" I say.

"I need you help."

"With what?" "Everything, what I'll wear, what I'll say. Everything."

"You look good in anything!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine, go take a bath." She says, throwing me my towel and some clothes. I roll my eyes. That's Christina for you people.

I go to the bathroom and take a cold shower. The water's freezing cold! At least it woke me up. After soaking for five minutes in cold water, I turn it hotter and actually start taking a shower. I brush my teeth after and inspect the clothes Chris gave me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not picky on clothes but Chris has a habit of being picking clothes that are not my style. She chose dark wash jeans and black loose blouse. Not bad at all. I put on the clothes Chris gave me and go out of the bathroom. She actually picked plain clothes.

"Thanks for picking my clothes Chris."

"Don't call me that." she mumbles.

I'm sitting on my bed waiting for Christina to finish putting makeup on. "How long are you gonna take Chris?" I say teasingly. "Oh hush." she replies. After a good ten minutes, she announces that she's done. I have to admit that Christina looks better with makeup on. She takes my arm and drags me to the mirror. "What are doing?" I ask. "I'm going to put makeup on you, silly." "Noooooo!" I say dragging the 'O'. "I don't wanna." I add. "Stop acting like a kid, and you don't really have a choice." Chris says. I sigh and say "There really is no point in arguing with you." She laughs."You know it sweetie." she says. She puts eyeliner and mascara on my eyes. When I look in the mirror, I was surprised to see the girl standing in front of me. I won't lie, I'm not pretty, but I sure do look striking. Christina sees me gaping at the mirror and laughs. "You look good, don't you?" I just nod, completely speechless. After staring at myself for a few minutes, Christina dragged me out the door.

* * *

After asking me what she should say for what seems like the millionth time in the past 20 minutes that we have walked aimlessly, I shake her shoulders and told her to calm down and just be herself. It was only 6:27 so we still had lots of time. After listening to Christina talk about Will for ten minutes, I cut her off.

"You really like him, don't you?"I ask. She blushes.

"Yeah... so, it's that obvious huh?" I nod.

"You look would look so great together." She smiles at me and gives me a hug.

"Thanks for being so supportive." I smile back at her and tell her that it was no big deal.

After walking for a few more minutes, we ended up on the place we bumped into each other. I suddenly laugh and Chris looks at me weirdly. "Remember the last time we were here?" I ask her. She looks around the place and suddenly her eyes light up and she laughs too. "This is the place we met." she says. "It's only been a week since we got here and it seems like its been forever." she continues. I just nod. She was right, it seems like a long time ago.

We talk about more random stuff while headed for Will and Al's room. It wasn't that far and after a couple of minutes we found ourselves in front of their room. Christina hesitates before knocking on the door. After a few seconds, a nervous looking Will opens the door. He stares at Christina for a while before looking at me. He smiled at Christina and I before ushering us inside. They talk to each other while I stand here awkwardly in the corner. Al approaches me and said I hello. I look at him and notice that he was also dressed for school." So, you woke up early too huh?" I say. He laughs and nods his head. We talk for a while before I drift off to my own world. After a few minutes, or what I thought was a few minutes, I hear Christina call my name.

"What?" I say.

"I said let's go."

"Where?"

"To school, silly."

I send her a confused look and she points to the clock. It's 7:34.

"I still wanna go to school early so c'mon." I sigh.

The four of us started walking to school with Christina and Will in front while me and Al follow silently behind them. Christina is laughing at something Will said. I look at them and suddenly feel jealous, not because Christina's likes Will but because they look genuinely happy together, like my mom and dad used to.

We continue walking until we reach the school. We still have plenty of time till school starts so we sit in the cafeteria and wait for the others to arrive. I stare into space not really looking at anything. I suddenly jerk forward and drop butt first on the floor when a hand covers my eyes. "What the heck!" I almost scream. I hear a laugh and instantly know who it was. "What is wrong with you Uriah! You almost scared me to death!" He was still laughing so I slap his arm. He put a hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt. I glare at him and he laughs again "Hey, I'm sorry alright? Let's just go to class." he says after he stopped laughing his ass off and realizes that I was actually getting annoyed. I nod and grab his outstretched hand.

* * *

School was uneventful so I'll spare you the details. We had tons of homework and of projects in every subject. All out projects are due next month so I still have lots of time. The moment I walked into our room I immediately do my homework. By the time I was finished it was already 5:14. It took me an hour to finish my homework! School was easy on the first day and then, BAM! You have lots homework the next day. It's like magic, horrible magic, but magic nonetheless. I fixed my stuff and look around the room to find Christina finishing up. We head to the cafeteria cause we have nothing else to do, well that and cake Christina and I love cake.

We get some and sit in our table. There were only a few people in the cafeteria, and I don't know any of them. I stop looking around the room because Christina taps me on the shoulder. "To finishing homework early and surviving day two of school!" she exclaims. I laugh and so does she. We stopped when we heard a voice saying "What are you girls laughing about?" It was Uriah and he was with Will and Al. We must have looked like lunatics, laughing like that. Chris and I shrugged at the same time and when our eyes met we burst into another fit of laughter. The others looked at us as if we were crazy. We finally stop laughing and Christina asks them why they were here. "I was hungry" Uriah said as he snatched my plate and took a forkful of cake. I rolled my eyes. " That's my cake!" I said. He shrugged and continued to eat it. I sigh and just give it to him. Arguing with Uriah over cake is like arguing with Christina over shopping, it's pointless.

* * *

A.N/ That's that... We really didn't know how to end it so...

**FYI: THERE WILL BE A HUGE TIME SKIP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER... **Just letting you know... We will skip because I don't want to bore you with all the details of Tris and the gang's school life.

We have nothing else to say but goodbye and review!

- Gela & Jen


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if I took too long. We were on a vacation.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Divergent Trilogy so any familiar lines from the book is not mine.**

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER :**

We were all gathered in our Drama class and chatter filled the small room. Our teacher, Amar, just told us our next project. The class was divided into four groups. Our group was in charge of writing the play, our group being Christina, Will, Al, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Four and me...and Peter, joy. Note the sarcasm. We all stare at each other awkwardly until Uriah breaks the silence.

"So, what do we do now?" he asks.

"We should meet up tomorrow! You know to write the play." Christina suddenly exclaims. A chorus of 'yeah' and 'sure' were heard.

"Where do we meet up? I ask.

"What about the mall?" Christina suggests. It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"I don't think we'll get anything done if we do our project in the mall." says Peter.

"She suggested that we meet up there, not do it there." I say, defending Christina.

Before Peter can reply, Four speaks up. "We can meet up in the mall and do it at my dad's house" he says. We all nodded. We tell Amar our plan and he agrees. It was Friday anyway. The bell rings and we all file out of the classroom. Christina and I walk to our next class together.

* * *

After school, I had to walk alone. Christina and Will went out so I have no one to walk with me. Just as I was about to walk out, someone taps me on the shoulder. It was Four. "Hello" he says. "Hi." I say. I stare at him waiting for him to say something. After a long, awkward silence, he finally speaks up. " Can I walk with you back to the dorms? Zeke and Shauna are gone and I don't have anyone to walk with, and we can discuss our project too." he says, a little too fast. I just nod. We walk while talking about some good ideas for the play. We stop at my door and we say goodbye to each other.

After a few more minutes, Christina runs in. She grabs me by my shoulders and asks me "Can you be a girl for a few seconds?" I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "I'm always a girl." I say. She rolls her eyes. _I should be the one doing that_, I thought. "You know what I mean. A silly, annoying girl." I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her... again. "Kay." I say. She squeals.

"Will kissed me!" she says.

"What? When?" I ask.

"We went on a walk after school, remember? We were just talking then he just stopped and kissed me." I slump back on the couch.

"What? You're not even excited or shocked? At least tell me your shocked." she says.

"I would have been, If it weren't so damn obvious that he likes you. It took him long enough." I reply. She sighs over dramatically.

"It wasn't that obvious. If it was, how come I never noticed it." she says. _Because you're oblivious_, I thought.

"Anyway, on another topic, do you need a lift tomorrow?" she asks.

"Are you taking anyone else?" I ask.

"I'm taking Will."

"No thanks."

"Why?"

"Cause as much as I love you Chris, I hate PDA." she blushes and slaps my arm.

"Shut up." she mumbles and I laugh.

* * *

I am currently stuck in the mall with Peter, wonderful, just wonderful. Now I regret declining Christina's offer. I took a cab to the mall and the only one here is Peter, everyone else is running late. I swear I'm going to kill Christina when she gets here. I decide to text her where they were. After a few minutes my phone vibrates. I realize two things: Christina just changed my ringtone and Peter just heard it. It was a record of me singing.

"What was that? A cat dying?" He says with a smirk. I flush.

"It was me singing you idiot." I say.

"I actually thought you had more talent than that." I don't know why, but this statement offends me more than all his other statements.

"Excuse me but I have more talent than you will ever have!"

"Oh really? Lets just see about that."

He drags me to the nearest karaoke and picks the first duet song he sees. I'm determined to prove to him that I do not sound like a dying cat. The music starts and I curse under my breath. Why did it have to be this song?

_I've been living with a shadow overhead,_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,_

_I've been lonely for so long,_

_Trapped in the past,_

_I just can't seem to move on._

I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,

Just in case I ever need 'em again someday,

I've been setting aside time,

To clear a little space in the corners of my mind.

**All I wanna do is find a way back into love.**

**I can't make it through without a way back into love.**

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,_

_I've been searching but I just don't see the signs,_

_I know that it's out there,_

_There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere._

I've been looking for someone to shed some light,

Not somebody just to get me through the night,

I could use some direction,

And I'm open to your suggestions.

**All I wanna do is find a way back into love.**

**I can't make it through without a way back into love.**

**And if I open my heart again,**

**I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end.**

_There are moments when I don't know if it's real_

_Or if anybody feels the way I feel_

_I need inspiration_

_Not just another negotiation_

**All I wanna do is find a way back into love,**

**I can't make it through without a way back into love,**

**And if I open my heart to you,**

**I'm hoping you'll show me what to do,**

**And if you help me to start again**

**You know that I'll be there for you in the end.**

He was a good singer, I'll give him that but at least I didn't sound as bad as he said I was. I was startled when I heard clapping. I turn around and saw all the others behind us. Of course Peter, being the conceited jerk he is, gave a bow. I just stood there staring at them.

"It was about time you guys showed up." I say.

Amar, our teacher, speaks up "Tris, I expect you and Peter to audition for the lead roles of this play. No ifs or buts." I just nodded. What have I gotten myself into?

Christina walks beside me and says "I didn't know you could sing that well!"

"Well you were the one who changed my ringtone."

"How'd you know?"

"You're my roommate! And it's kinda obvious don't you think?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Four's house..mansion, was amazing! If he has a house like this, why does he stay in the dorms? "My... dad is a government official." Four explains. I check my watch. It's 2:23. We agreed to meet up on 11:00, everyone arrived at 11:30, we ate for forty minutes and we got lost on the way to Four's house. What kind of person forgets where they live? _Apparently Four! _Shut up Stupid voice in my head. Anyway, we were looking for his house for two hours. Two freaking hours of walking! How could you not see this place? It's absolutely huge!

We were gathered in the huge living room trying to think of a great idea for a play an hour later. Someone, Peter, keep mumbling stupid suggestions about who knows what. Who could possibly know what's going on in that sadistic mind of his. After twenty minutes of suggesting the same thing, I got really annoyed. "Would you just shut up!" He looks surprised at first but returned to his usual smirk after a while. Everyone else looks at me like I've grown two heads. "What?" I snap at them. Everyone burst out laughing except for me and Peter.

"Remind me never to piss you off, and now I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry Uri." I check my watch. "And it's only 3:54."

"Fair point, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm hungry." I roll my eyes.

"I'm buying food. Anyone wanna come with me?"

Al, Lynn, Marlene and Uriah walk out the door. Amar was in a chair by the tv. Peter sat beside me. Four sat in the other couch and Chris and Will were in the love seat. Peter stood up to get some water from the fridge. When he was gone Four sat beside me. When Peter came back, he glared at Four.

"Get out of my seat."

"I'm sitting on it now and this is my house."

"I'm going to shove you out of that seat."

"Do it then!"

Peter and Four glared at each other for a minute longer before I feel a vibrating in my pocket. It was Christina.

_Can you please break that soon to be fight up, I still want to live._

I roll my eyes. I look at Peter and Four and notice that Four is slowly standing up. Right then and her I knew Christina was right. I look over to Amar but he just sat there with a amused look on his face. He looked at me and laughed. Thankfully, the others arrive with the food. Thank God! I wouldn't want to deal with what would've happened. Neither do I want to know.

* * *

A.N/ Can anyone give us ideas for a play? We really don't have one. You can PM me or review your idea. Please help us! We can't update if we don't have ideas for a play. :(

- Gela and Jen


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! It's Gela**** here. For being such great readers, I will give you an update! Jen gave me permission to do it so sorry if this chapter is not as good as the others. She also changed our cover image! Cinderella it is then! Don't worry, Jen and I wrote this part. Hope we got the suggestion the way you wanted it! Thanks to the guest reviewer who gave us this wonderful idea. You are absolutely, positively AWESOME.**

* * *

After four long hours of brainstorming, we finally came up with a play idea but it wasn't finished yet. I was about to get up from my seat but I tripped over Christina's foot and hit my head on the floor. _Nice move! _Shut up.

"Are you alright?" Four asks.

"Who? Me?" I ask. I mentally slap myself._ Of course you, you idiot._

"No, I was talking to the floor, Are you alright floor? Did Tris hurt you?" He asks while laughing.

I roll my eyes. "Jerk." I muttered under my breath. When I got up, I suddenly felt dizzy. Four stops laughing and looks at me, concerned. "Are you okay Tris?" He asks. "Fine, just a little dizzy." I was shocked on how he can be concerned all of a sudden. We walk out and I take another good look at the house. I feel like I've seen this house before, in a picture maybe, but I shrug it off. Maybe it was just my imagination.

I grab the paper from Four and read it again. If I was going to audition for this play, I might as well get to know my character. The story goes like this:

**There was a girl who lived with a kind father, a 'caring' stepmother and a stepbrother. They were called the perfect family until the girl's father died. The poor girl was devastated. Her stepmother was shocked, at least that's what they said, but the girl could see through the woman's act. The girl knew of her stepmother's true behavior and has told her father before he died but he would not listen to her. The stepmother, being the evil witch the girl said she was, made sure that the poor girl's life was hell. She made the girl her personal servant. The woman abused the younger girl, made her work and do house chores.**

**One night, the poor girl was about to go back to her house but was stopped when a guy she didn't know pulled her in an alley and pointed a knife at her throat. On instinct, the girl kicked him and wrenched away from the boys grasp. She ran as fast as she could until she thought that she lost the boy but she didn't and kept following her. The girl finally stopped at her house and the boy wondered why the girl would walk on such a dangerous street if she had a house like this. He observed the girl from a window and watched as the girl was abused. The boy felt sorry for the girl and wanted to help her.**

** The boy wasn't a bad person, he was actually very nice. He just really needed the money. If he didn't get the money, his mother would die. He begged his father for help but his father ignored his pleas. He knew what he did was wrong and looking at the girl now, he wanted to say sorry.**

**The moment the girl walked through the door, she found her stepmother was waiting for her. Her stepmother screamed at her, insulted her and hurt her. Her stepbrother wanted to help but he couldn't. The poor girl was used to it. Her stepmother got angry at her for the smallest of reasons and being late was one of them. Her stepmother locked her in her room and kept her there for the rest of the night.**

**The following week, the guy watched the girl. What she does, where she goes, why and when she goes there, he observed.**** He worked different jobs everyday and watched her during his free time. It was a coincidence that he works near where she works. **He wanted to help her so badly that he would wait for her everyday, say sorry and give her some money. She hated him at first, but they eventually got along. They hang out with each other and told each **their stories to one another.** He got to know the girl and the more he knew about her the more he fell in love with her. He decided that the the girl's situation should be stopped. He started to gather evidence. He told the girl his plan but she disapproved. She knew the people they were against. She knew those people wouldn't lose. 

**The next day, the girl went home later than usual. Her stepmother was furious. The girl was shocked. She had never seen her stepmother this angry. The boy saw this and neared the house. When her stepmother locked her in her room, the boy climbed up the tree and went in her room. The girl just laid there staring at nothing. He approached her, told her his feelings for her, kissed her and held her in his arms. She has given up and that's what gave him the urge to fight for her. **

**The boy talked to his father once again and told his father to help him. His father didn't listen but when the boy said he loved the girl and he would do anything for her the boy's father was shocked. The younger boy had sworn that he would never love anyone again but there he was, in front of his father, telling him that he loves and would do anything for a girl. The older man saw his son's determination and agreed to help him. They searched for information about the girl ang her family. They got help from their friend that was a lawyer and together they helped the girl. They filed cases against the them.**

**In the end they won the verdict. The girl got what was rightfully hers and they lived happily ever after... End.**

That was it. The ending was a bit cliché but that's all we got. We seperated into two cabs with Christina, Will, Peter, Four and I in one and the rest on the other one. I suddenly remember my brother and wonder how he was doing. My phone rang and I looked at it in amazement. It was my brother who was calling. I smiled and picked up my phone.

"Hey! How are you?" He says.

"Fine! You?" I ask.

"Awesome. You wanna have dinner with me tonight? My treat!"

"That sounds awesome. Meet you in an hour in front of the school?

"Great. See you later little sis!" I roll my eyes at his statement.

"Yeah... Sure." I say.

I hang up and look around the room only to find everyone staring at me.

"What did I do now?" I say.

"Who was that. What's his name? Is he your boyfriend? Are you dating? Is he-" Christina says bu I cut her off.

"That was my brother. His name is Caleb and even if he's cute, I'm not a big fan of incest Chris." I say.

"That was you brother? As in THE brother. The cute one in the picture on the table beside your bed?" Chris asks.

"Yup! And he's not that cute!" I say.

"Yes he is! He looks cute AND smart!"

"Does not!" I say.

"Does too!" She says.

"Does not!" I say.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Ladies! Please calm down and stop fighting." Will interrupts our childish fighting. Christina immediately shuts up. I stick my tongue out at her and laugh.

We arrive minutes after and and I immediately went to our room. I take a quick shower and change. The time has come. It was time to make a list of questions I was going to ask my brother.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliché-ness of the play. Thanks again to the guest reviewer, YOU'RE AWESOME!.**

**Sorry if we ruined the whole Cinderella is UNIQUE and AWESOME thing.**

**To all the followers, reviewers ang people who added this story to your favorites list...**

**YOU ARE AMAZINGLY AWESOME! **

**Sorry for any mistakes and the overuse of the word AWESOME!**

**Thanks for your support, you are all Awesome!**

**Review! It makes Jen and me happy and makes us feel AWESOME****!**

**-Angela (foreveralone)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/ What's this? An update? Whaattttttt?**

**Thank You for being such great readers!**

**I don't own DIVERGENT TRILOGY.**

**That is all...**

* * *

As I sit across from my brother, all the questions that has bothered me since I got here was absolutely gone. I search my brain for questions but nothing comes to mind. My brother, seeing my reaction, smiles. Do you ever feel like someone always knows what your thinking, Like a best friend or family member? For me, that person would be my brother. He knows that I don't want to start the conversation so he talks first.

"How has school been, Beatrice?" he asks.

"Fine, a little boring but fine." I reply.

"Ohhh... well that's great!" He says.

"Not so much." I say while smiling.

"Alright, something's off about you, what's wrong?"

I sigh. Of course he would notice. He looks at me, concerned. I tell him everything that happened, from the moment we separated in the hallway on the first day we got here until a few hours ago. I told him everything, every single detail, and he listened attentively. When I stop in the middle of my story, he smiles and tells me continue. When I finish telling the whole story, my brother sighs. I looked at him, confused and concerned.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, my voice filled with worry.

"I think it's time for you to know the whole story Beatrice." he says. I suddenly feel nervous. What was he talking about? I thought he told me everything.

"What's the whole story?" I ask him. He just shakes his head no.

"Not here." He says simply.

We pay for the meal and go out of the restaurant. He walks ahead of me and I can't help but wonder where we're going. After walking around a few more blocks, we finally stop. I ask him where we are. "Erudite dorms." He says simply. We go inside a room, which I assume is his, and sit down on the couch.

"Will you tell me what's the whole story now?" I ask him. He nods and explains,

"You lost your memory right?" I nod.

"Before mom and dad died, you had a best friend named Tobias." The moment he said 'Tobias' something suddenly came back to me, a memory.

_I was in a field with a boy. He has blue eyes. I was trying to run away from him. He caught me and we fell to the ground laughing. He smiles and helps me get up but pull his hand back back when I was almost standing. He bursts into laughter and I use this as an opportunity to pull him down with me. We just laugh and lay there together._

I stare at my brother and find him looking at me, waiting for my reaction.

"What else?" I ask him.

"His father is Marcus Eaton. He was dad's boss." He continues.

My brother didn't have to tell me who Marcus was, I already knew him. It was _him_. He was the reason I didn't have parents right now. He killed my parents. I hated him with every fiber of my being, and I was best friends with his son. I wanted to slap myself. I was best friends with his _son_. I wanted to cry. How could I have been so stupid! I should hate them both, but I didn't. It wasn't my fault, right? I didn't know that my best friend was _his_ son. _But you did, didn't you? _a voice in the back of my head whispers. _They looked so much alike. How could you not have known?_ It continued. Tears stung my eyes. _You're a traitor! Your parents didn't love you! How could they? You're a traitor!_

I couldn't hold it back anymore so I cry. Tears flowed freely from my eyes. My brother was beside me in an instant. He rubbed my back as I cried. Why did my best friend have to be _his_ son. I just sit there and cry, with my brother beside me. I cry for my parents, because deep down I knew that they died because of me. I don't know how long I cried but when I look at the clock, it was already 9:32. I wipe the tears off my face with the back of my sleeve. One look at my brother and I knew he understood. He helped me get up and he walked me to the dorms.

"How did you know where my dorm was?" I ask him.

"I've gone here a couple of times. I have a friend who stays here." He explains.

"Oh. What's his, or her, name?" I say.

"It's not that important." He says

"Ohh... Alright then."

"Goodnight Beatrice." He says.

"Bye. Be careful!"

I went into the dorm and head to my room when I nearly bumped into someone. It was Four.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi." I say weakly.

"Have you been crying?" he asks. I just nod.

"You want to talk about it?"

I stare at him, waiting for him to laugh at me, but he didn't. He just stared at me, waiting for my response. I just sigh. I didn't know if I could trust him yet but I ennded up telling him everything. I tell him about the accident, how I lost my memory, the death of my parents, about Marcus and his son, everything. He just listened and didn't react. We stand in the hallway, neither of us talking, until I look at the clock. It's 10:41.

"I should go back. Christina will freak out if I'm not there yet." I told him.

"Goodnight Tris." He says.

"Goodnight Four."

"Oh and Tris, If you ever want to talk about something or anything, you can talk to me. I'll listen to you. I promise."

I search his face for any sign that he's lying but I don't find any. He's being honest. Right then I knew that I could, and probably would, trust him.

* * *

**And the plot thickens! Bet you didn't see that coming!**

**If you did, CONGRATULATIONS!**

**This story will be 15-20 chapters. Depending on your reviews and if I run out of ideas.**

**Tell me what ya think!**

**-Angela(stillforeveralone)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reviewing and following my dear readers!**

**I will answer all questions in the end of this chapter...**

* * *

I walk to my room and find Christina sleeping on the couch with the television open. She really did wait for me. I smile and tap her on the shoulder. Her eyes fly open and she almost shrieked, but when she saw that it was just me, she slapped my arm.

"How was dinner with your brother?" Christina asks. I suddenly remember everything that happened today and realized how exhausted I was.

"I really don't wanna talk about it Christina. I'll tell you the details tomorrow. I just want to go to sleep right now." I say tiredly.

Christina, seeing my change of expression, understood this and didn't pry any longer. I walk to my room, plop down on my bed and fall asleep where nightmares and forgotten memories haunt me.

_Light shines in my eyes. I see my mother in the front seat mouthing something at me. _Hide_. That's what she said and I did. I ran, hid behind a bush and watched. I heard footsteps and saw _him. _Marcus. He looked at my father's body, covered in cuts and blood. I wanted to throw up. He grabbed my father by the collar of his shirt and threw him on the ground. I watched Marcus, who was full of glee, as he took a gun from his belt and aimed it at my father. I wanted to scream so I did, but no sound came out. I wanted to do something. I should do something. I hear Marcus yell at my father asking him for any last words. My father gives Marcus a sad smile and whispered something I couldn't hear. Marcus laughs and then I hear it. Gunshots and a scream. I hear footsteps and for a moment I worried that I had screamed when Marcus shot my father but then I remember her, my mother. I wanted to run, I wanted to save her, but I remember the look on her face. It was a warning. She knew that this would happen and she chose to save my life. I would never forget that look._

I bolt up in bed covered with sweat. I see Christina standing beside me with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright Tris? Do you want some water? I'll go get you some water." She says. I look at the clock, 1:42 AM.

Christina comes back a minute later with a glass of water in her hand. She gave it to me and i gave her a nod in thanks.

"Do you want anything else?"she asks.

"No thank you." I say. She looks at me and there was an awkward moment. "I'll be fine Christina, don't worry too much. Just go to sleep." I continue. She sighs and goes to bed.

I try to shake the nightmare out of my head. I don't know how long I laid there but I eventually fall asleep but this time no nightmares came and haunted me.

* * *

I wake up and take a shower. I head to the cafeteria to get some breakfast and sit next to Christina. She doesn't mention my nightmare though, and I want to thank her for that. I tune out their conversation and try to remember anything that has to do with Tobias. Where he lives, what he looks like, anything. Maybe he can lead me to _him_. Then I would-

"Are you in Tris?" Christina asks.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you want to go to with us today?" she asks.

"Where to?" If I'm going anywhere with Christina it better not be the mall.

"Anywhere you want! We should go to the ferris wheel!"

"Sure Christina. Whatever you say. You're the boss." I say.

* * *

We were going to ride the ferris wheel, just like what Christina said, after shopping for six hours. Typical Christina, I thought. She has an even more wonderful idea... Were going to ride in pairs...joy. Christina obviously goes with Will, Zeke and Shauna, Uriah and Marlene, Al and Lynn... I don't even know where that came from, neither do I wanna know. Guess who I'm going with... You guessed it... Four. Now everything will be awkward. He knows how crazy I am! He knows everything about me! _Nice going Tris!_

We ride together and it was awkward. Really awkward. I notice his breathing become rapid and deep._  
_

"You're afraid of heights?" I ask him. He just nods.

"Who would've known, the amazing Four, afraid of heights." I think about it.

"You know what? That's kinda weird, I had a friend who was afraid of heights too." I say. Then I remember who it was. Tobias. Tobias was afraid of heights.

"You kinda look like him too, but he was a dork when we were younger. His name is Tobias. The guy I told you about last night."

"Really? " He asks.

"Yeah... "

We get off and I join Christina. We ride a cab back home and I can't help but wonder where Tobias is. He could lead me to the truth but where will I find him?

* * *

**QUESTION ANSWERING TIME!**

**From ****_paigekathryn1306_**:

**Good story so far. When are tris and four going to get together? And it also seems like Peter may have a little thing for tris..? That would be an interesting love triangle haha! Keep up the good work! :)**

**Me:**

Four and Tris will probably get together on chapters 10-15. Peter may have a little thing for Tris, It depends on how you'll look at it. It was Jen's idea, not mine, so she probably did it on purpose. She likes love triangles.

**From _Ydissbooksogood_:**

**If tris had a memory of Tobias wouldn't she be able to recognize four?**

**Me:**

Tris had a memory of Tobias but she didn't recognize Four because her memory was fuzzy and Tobias was a nerd when he was younger. I'ts kinda hard to imagine though. I thought I mentioned that... Oh well!

**From ****_Guest_****:**

**I did not expect that...**

**Will Tris and Tobias end up together?**

**Me:**

Yup! Of course they will! I absolutely love Fourtris!

* * *

**I hope this cleared things up!**

**I changed my mind! This fanfic may have 15 - 20 chapters, NOT 10 - 15 chapters...**

**You can ask questions if you want to!**

**I'll answer your questions!**

**This chapter was a bit ...different. I don't know how to write nightmares and that was my first try****. I hope it was fine. :)**

**I feel like there was too much use of the word AWKWARD!**

**Review people, REVIEW!**

**-Angela**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN/ I just want to answer this question to clear things up...**

**From _Natasha(Guest):_**

**Love the story **

**Question: didnt four obviously realise when she said she knew a Tobias who was afraid of height that it could be him? If so y wasnt there any emotion? **

**Natasha**

**Me:**

**Only Tris forgot her memory... Four knew who Beatrice was and he definitely knew who Tobias was. He wanted Tris to figure out that Four and Tobias was the same person on her own... I hope this cleared it up!**

* * *

I stare out the window of my room wondering how long til I find any possible information about that damned boy named Tobias Eaton. I've tried searching for his father but I got nothing. I sigh and think about giving up, how it would affect me, but I remember what Marcus did, how he laughed at me father's death, and I remember why I was doing this... for revenge. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the door open.

"I coming Christina, just go without me." I say before turning around. I'm surprised when I see Four leaning against the door frame.

"Sorry Tris, my name is not Christina." he says. I watch him for a moment before looking out the window again. He sighs and walks beside me.

"What's wrong now?" he asks. Should I tell him? I've told him so much already. _You should. He doesn't call you crazy like everyone else who knows. Tell him.__ You told him everything and yet he's not avoiding you. Why not this on_e too? I look at him and he stares back at me. I can't let anyone know this. _What if he knows where Tobias is?_ I doubt that._ It's possible!_ I fix my gaze on the clouds above and hear him sigh...again.

"Some things never change, do they?" I hear him mutter under his breath. I look at him, completely confused.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him.

"Nothing. Are you coming or what?" he says. I just shrug.

"I'll take that as a yes." He says while smiling.

He grabs my hand and we walk to the cafeteria together. When we walk in, I notice that everyone in our table was looking at us. I raise my eyebrow and Christina points to my side. Only then did I notice that I was still holding Four's hand. I blush and quickly let go of his hand. Everything was awkward after that. We went our separate ways when we finished eating.

Christina told me that we'll go somewhere tonight, just the two of us. We were having a roommate's night out.

* * *

Christina ditched me! I sigh and decide to go back to my room. On the way, I bumped into Four.

"Why do you look so sad?" He asks.

"Christina ditched me." I say.

"Where did you plan to go?"

"I don't know! Christina was supposed to plan it, not me." I say, getting frustrated.

"Do you want to go with me somewhere?" He asks. I look at him questioningly.

"Why would I?" I asked him.

"Because you trust me." he says simply.

"No I d-" but before I could finish my sentence, he was already dragging me.

I just sigh and follow him. We walk for a few minutes in silence before I ask him where were going. "Shhhh!" he says. I raise my eyebrow at him. He shrugs me off and continues to drag me to who-knows-where. After a few minutes, I was ready to ask him again but before I could say anything, he stopped. I look at the place he took me to. It was an empty field. I stare at him, wondering why he took me here. He shrugs and I realize that I must have said that out loud.

We walk up to the nearest tree and just sit there looking at the sky. I notice Four move from the corner of my eye and look at him. He was holding something in his hand. I looked at it closer and saw that it was my necklace. There was a photo of my mom and dad inside. It was a gift from them. He starts run away and I run after him.

"Give it back!" I shout.

"No!" He shouts back. An idea pops into my head.

I stop and he keeps going. I just sit there pretending to be annoyed. He sees me and stops. He comes closer and I tackle him to the ground. I snatch my necklace from his hand. He looks almost impressed but he flips us so I'm the one pinned to the ground.

"Really? Just, really?" I ask him.

"Yup." He says, popping the 'p'

I become aware of how close we were but I don't do anything. He was the first to move closing the gap between us and capturing my lips with his own. I was shocked at first, but he kissed me so tenderly that I cannot help but kiss him back. We pull back and I stare at him, trying to find out why he kissed me. I'm not pretty and I haven't seen a girl who didn't like him. He looks at me, as if expecting me to say something.

"What?" I ask him, feeling uncomfortable under his intense gaze. He keeps looking at me, getting frustrated by the second.

"Nothing? You're going to say nothing?" he says when I still don't say anything. I still don't answer. He sighs and gets up.

"Where are you going?" I ask him standing up.

"Back to the dorms. I'm done trying to help you. Just tell me when you figure it out." he says.

I run after him asking what the hell he was talking about but when we get to the dorms he goes straight to where his room is. We stop in front of his door.

"What the hell is your problem?" I ask him.

"Why don't you ask your brother, Beatrice?" He says, slamming the door in my face. I was shocked. The only person in our group who knew my real name was Christina. I stare at the door for a while longer before fishing my phone out of my pocket. There was only one way that I know how I could get an answer and he said it.

I had to call my brother.

* * *

**I originally wrote the kissing part as Four's Point of View in this chapter... but I changed it because it didn't seem right.**

**Anyway, do you guys and girls want me to put it on the next chapter?**

**Just review!**

**-Angela**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the chapter you've all been waiting for... (Sorry for the crappiness!)**

* * *

**Four POV**

I wait around the corner for Tris. She should be here any second now. I somehow got Christina to go with my plan. My plan was simple. Christina's going to ask Tris to go out. She would leave without Tris knowing. I'll talk to Tris and take her to the place that we used to meet and try to make her remember her past. Her brother, Caleb, asked me to do it and I am doing it because he's my friend, but I knew deep down that wasn't my only reason. I like Tris. I have since we were kids. I wanted her to remember me. It's selfish, I know. I snapped out of my thoughts when I hear the cafeteria doors open and close. I start walking and I bump into Tris 'accidentally.'

"Why do you look so sad?" I ask her. I already know the answer but it would be suspicious if I told her I knew.

"Christina ditched me." She says.

"Where did you plan to go?"

"I don't know! Christina was supposed to plan it, not me." She tells me, frustrated.

"Do you want to go with me somewhere?" I ask her but I didn't really need a reply.

"Why should I?" she asked me with a hint of doubt.

"Because you trust me." I say simply and drag her with me before she coud say a complete sentence. We walk in silence until she asks where were going. "Shhhh." I say. I resist the urge to laugh. We walk for a few minutes until we reach our destination. This was the place we first met. The place we used to hang out in before she moved.

"Why did you take me here?" she murmured. I look at her from the corner of my eyes. She looks curious. I shrug. I wish she'd just remember.

We walk to the nearest tree. I take the necklace she left in her room out of my pocket. She noticed my movement and turns to look at me. I stare at her for a while before standing up. She stands too and I run. She chases me.

"Give it back!" she shouts.

"No!" I shout back. I run faster and when I look behind me and see that she's not there.

I look around for her and see her sitting under the tree. I stop and walk to her. She tackles me, taking me by surprise. She pulls the necklace out of my hands. I look at her, impressed but a plan comes to mind. I flip us so she's the one pinned to the ground.

"Really? Just, really?" she asks, trying to hide her irritation but failing.

"Yup." I say.

I look at her eyes for a moment before doing what I've always wanted. I kiss her and she kisses me back. I pull back and stare at her, expecting her to remember me. She just look back at me blankly.

"What?" she asks, completely clueless. I keep staring at her, silently begging her to remember.

"Nothing? Your going to say nothing?" I ask her. I wanted to yell but I couldn't. I sigh and stand up.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"Back to the dorms. I'm done trying to help you. Just tell me when you figure it out." I reply.

I hear her footsteps and walk faster. "What the hell are you talking about?" I hear her scream. We reach the dorms and I head straight for my room. She blocks my way.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asks me and I resist the urge to let out a bitter laugh.

"Why don't you ask your brother, Beatrice?" I tell her, slamming the door in her face. I see her shocked face and feel guilty. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I see Zeke staring at me when I turn around. He gives me a 'do-you-wanna-talk-about-it' look bit I shake my head no. I plop down on my bed. Stupid! I think to myself. Why did I even think she would remember me. I thought she would remember, but she didn't.

Those kind of stuff only happens in movies.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness! I was out for a while and I still have to go to yet another place! It's tiring...**

**Sorry for the crappy chapter ... It's 6:00 and I'm tired and feel sick**** with all the travelling...**

**Please tell me what you think! It makes me feel better...**

**Jen will probably write the next chapter, considering that she's better already...**

**Review!**

**- Angela**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N./ Hi guys... It's Jen**

**Gela has the flu because of all the stress from travelling and and she asked me to update for her.**

**Don't worry, I'm just typing this for her... She's the amazing writer here and I shouldn't take credit.**

**_'Hey guys! I won't be posting this, Jen will. She probably already mentioned that. Oh well! I read your reviews and felt happy so I wrote another chapter. Sorry for the shortness... again. I just had to update. Happy reading.' - Angela_ **

* * *

**Tris POV**

I stare at the phone, praying that my brother was still awake. I needed an explanation. He picked up on the third ring.

"Beatrice? Why are you still-" he starts but I cut him off.

"Who the hell is Four? Do you know him? Do I know him?" I ask. I needed an answer. I had to know. I hear him sigh.

"Beatri-"

"Answer me! I want to know. I need to know. You promised! You promised you'd tell me everything!" I plead.

"Not now. Not on the phone. Where are you?" he tells me. I can already hear him walking out.

"In the dorms."

"I'll be there in ten. Just wait for me alright."

"Alright." I whisper. He hangs up.

* * *

I pace in my room. Christina was watching me with concerned eyes.

"Tris-"

"Don't Christina, just... don't" I say. She nods, looking at the floor.

_That's just great_, I thought. _I made another person upset_. I continue thinking. _Two in one night, that's a new record._

There was a knock on the door and I rushed to open it. My brother stood there, looking at me.

"I'm going to my room Tris." I hear Christina say.

"Goodnight Chris." I tell her. She nods and goes to her room.

I stare at my brother, waiting for him to say something. He just stares back at me. I must've done something because he sighs.

"What do you want to know?" he asks.

"The truth, I wan't to know the truth." I whisper.

"What about the truth?"

"Everything, just tell me everything, please." he nods.

"We know Four, Tris. You were really close. You liked him."

"What do you mean by 'You liked him'! I just met Four!" he chuckles.

"That's what you think. Deep blue eyes, dark hair, your bestfriend-" _Tobias?_

"No! Your lying. That's not true! It can't be him." but I knew it was. My brother sighs.

"That's what you want yourself to think. You still like him."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." he says. His sounded so sure.

"Why would I? He's Tobias Eaton. You know what his father did!"

"Don't blame it on Tobias. He didn't know. And we have no proof! We can't just point at people and accuse them of murder."

"But I saw it! I saw. It was him! It was Marcus! I'm sure! This is our parents were talking about!"

"Who would believe you! Everyone thinks you're crazy!" he yells at me.

I just stand there, frozen. I feel like he slapped me. He never yelled at me.

"You don't believe me." I say so quietly that I think he didn't hear me, but he did.

"Beatrice-"

"Get out. Just get out. I- I can't believe you." I whisper, too tired to scream, looking at the floor with tears running down my face. I shove him out the door. I cry. Christina comes and comforts me. She must've heard my brother yell. She doesn't say anything, just helps me get up and takes me to bed. She turns around and stops by the door.

"I'll tell them your sick if you don't want to go to school tomorrow. Go to sleep." she says.

"Thanks Christina, for everything." I say. She smiles, and closes the door.

* * *

I woke up at 8:30 and stand up. It's Monday and I'm late. I rush to the bathroom and see a note on the mirror.

_I told them you were sick. You need a break ;) - Christina_

I laugh at the note and go back to my bed. I grab my phone from the table beside my bed and look at my messages._ They were all from my brother. I'll read them later,_ I told myself. I go to the kitchen and see a muffin in the table. I laugh to myself. She thought of everything. I grab it and watch TV for a while. I get bored and flip through channels. I just sigh and turn it off.

I go to my room and see something I didn't see before on my bed. It was a box. Curiosity got the best of me and I went to open it. I was shocked to see what was in the box. There were pictures inside. They were pictures of me with Caleb and... Tobias. I looked through them, staring at some and remembering them. The last picture was the one that stood out. It was a picture of me with Tobias when I was eight. We were running, I was trying to get away from him. His face was covered in cake. I smile at the memory.

I hear a knock on my door and let the person in. It was Christina.

"So... You found it. What's inside?"

"Pictures." I say putting the last picture in the box.

"Ohhh... So, You wanna go somewhere?" she asks.

"Nope."

"Wanna stay here?"

"Yup."

"You go pick a movie and I'll get the food."

"Sure."

It was great having a friend like Christina.

* * *

**_'Sorry for not showing Four in this chapter... I swear the next chapter will have Four! And Tris! Go FOURTRIS!' - Angela_**

**As you all know, Gela is the Christina of my life...**

**If you guys wanna know how old Angela is, she's 14... xD**

**She's always so busy! She's a total book lover and she always travels because of her parents. **

**- Jen :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey people! Jen here!**

**Gela is still sick so I'm still typing for her :(**

**_'Thanks to all those who put this in their alerts/favorites..._**

**_Thank you for all your support!' - Angela_**

* * *

After watching a movie, Christina told me about the scriptwriting. They continued today but haven't finished yet.

"We'll continue writing the script tomorrow."

"Really? Can't you just tell them that I'm still sick?" I ask her.

"Nope. One day is enough break for you. Everyone was so worried when you weren't there with me." she says with a smile.

"Are you sure they even cared that I was gone?"

"Yeah! Especially Four. He kept saying something about you and him fighting or something along the lines of that. What happened anyway?"

"That depends, where were you last night?" I shot back. She smiles.

"That would be a secret."

"You were with Will." I guess. She blushes and looks at the floor.

"Aha! I knew it!" I scream. She laughs at my reaction.

"So... You're not mad at me?" she asks.

"No, not really, no."

There was a knock at the door. Christina opened it. Our friends ran in and hugged me. They asked me questions like 'are you alright' and 'do you still have the flu'. I just sigh.

"I'm fine guys. Don't worry. I just needed a break. That's all." I tell them. I hear a chorus of 'ohhhhh's and 'okay's.

"We still have to write that script, you know. You can't just stay here while we do all the work." Four says bitterly.

"She needed it Four. You don't have to be such an ass about it." Christina says. I give her a small smile and mouth 'thanks'. She winks at me.

"So, now that we saw she's fine, can we go now?" Four asks.

"Sure." Everyone says in unison.

"Hey Four, can I talk to you for a while.?" Christina asks. Four shrugs.

"Hey Christina, I'm gonna go for a walk." I tell her. I already know what she's gonna do.

"Wait! I need to talk to you too." she says. I stare at her then run to the door. Unfortunately for me, she saw it coming and runs to blocks the door. Damn.

"You two are going to talk whether you like it or not." she says and goes out of the room. I suppress a laugh.

I stare a the door for a while before sighing and yelling out "You do realize that the lock is inside, right?" Christina comes in and blocks the door.

"Just talk to each other." she grumbles. I sigh.

"We have nothing to talk about." I say.

"That's because you don't wanna talk."

"I want to talk. You want to talk? Let's talk. I'll start, what the hell is your problem?"

"What's my problem? What about you! What's your problem?"

I can already hear the door closing, signaling that Christina left the room but I don't care. Who does he think he is.

"You knew what happened! I didn't even have to tell you, didn't I? My brother already told you! He already told you how crazy I was! Cause it's the truth!" I yell. I walk to the door but he up grabs my wrist.

"Why are you yelling at me for? It wasn't my fault that you told me! Sure I knew what happened bu-"

"Then why did you ask even ask!"

"Because I was concerned about you! Your brother wouldn't even tell me if I didn't confront him about it."

"Why do you care so much then?" I ask him. Why would he?

"You are so oblivious. I like you, okay! I like you." I stay silent and stare at him, trying to find any sign that he's lying.

"Say something!" he shouts, clearly frustrated. I sigh.

"Why do you like me?"

"You really don't remember anything about our friendship?"

"Just bits and pieces. Why don't you enlighten me?" he sighs but nods and releases my wrist.

"You were my best friend. Remember the play? It was kinda like us, not exactly but close enough, except it was me who got... abused ... and it was you I would talk to."

"Ohhh..."

"That place I took you to, we would always meet there and I would tell you everything... You were the only one who believed me. You listened. You didn't tell me you understood because you didn't, you were just there for me, and I appreciate that. Until you left when you were 12. I tried to tell someone else about what happened at my house with my dad but everyone I talked to just thought I was crazy. You didn't think I was crazy and I think it's time I returned the favor."

"Really?" he nods. "Well, everything makes much more sense now." I say.

"Sorry I was so rude before, I just thought you would remember me." he says.

"It's fine... Sorry it took so long for me to figure it out." I say shifting from foot to foot.

He places his hands on the side of my face and brings his lips close to mine. I do the same. We were only a few inches apart but then the door suddenly opens and Christina comes in. We jump apart from each other and I look at the floor trying to hide my blush.

"Excuse me, are you two done talking." Christina says

"Yeah." Four answers for me. I see him looking at me from the corner of my eye and blush harder, if that was even possible.

"Alright then, you can leave now."

"Fine." Four says. He kisses my cheek instead and winks at Christina.

"Did I interrupt something?" Christina asks, her face shocked.

"Wrong timing Chris, wrong timing." I tell her with a laugh.

"Were you about to kiss?" I roll my eyes at her.

"I leave you for half an hour and this happens? Wow Tris! I can't believe this! You're growing up!" I says, fake crying. I just laugh at her.

"Whatever you say Christina, whatever you say."

* * *

**_'Don't you just love Christina?_**

**_Thank you for the wonderful reviews... Again..._**

**_Sorry it's short... Again :)'_**

**_- Angela_**

**Fun Fact about Gela 2(I'M DOING THIS TO PISS ANGELA OFF! and these are actually true! XD)**

**Gela is afraid of the dark... and ducks...I have no idea how she became afraid of them...**

**When she sees a duck, she screams and runs away! It's really amusing... :D**

**- Jenni**


	14. Author's Note

**Hey guys, Jen here!**

**I was reading your reviews when I saw a very... interesting one...**

**_H8TERGONNAHATE_**

_I tnk this story iz boreing! The chatacters r OOC! Plese do evry1 a favor nd nvr upd8 ths pur ecuse u ppl coll a story!_

_-Chleoxxx_

**The reviewer was a guest so I couldn't reply through PM... I let Angela read it... to the guest reviewer, here's Gela's response...**

**_Dear Chleoxxx,_  
****_I am very sorry if you found my story very boring. Sorry if my chatacters are OOC. I want to thank you for stating your honest opinion about my story. As I have said in the first chapter, this is my first fanfic. I'm sorry if my story sucked that much for you. I apologize again for the crappiness of my story. Please forgive me._**  


******_-Angela_**

******_To others who want to complain about my story, please don't be scared to tell me. I really want your honest feedback. I won't take it personally. I really _********_want to thank the guest reviewer for telling me how she thought my story was. Thank you, thank you, thank_**_ you!_

**Yes... I know, Angela isn't really rude and she doesn't like arguments...**

** Sometimes I even think she's from Amity... :) **

**Do you guys still want Gela to continue? **

**Please review...**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm back! ****Hey guys! Did you miss me?**

** This chapter is clearly overdue so if you guys want to yell at me, It's okay... :) **

**For all the guest reviewers that I couldn't reply through PM: **

**Thanks you all for your support... You are absolutely awesome readers!**

* * *

School was, as usual, boring, well, until English class. We all sat there waiting for Amar. When he arrived, the told the class to go to their respective group and joined ours.

"So, where did we stop yesterday?" he asks us.

Turns out that the only part that wasn't written yet was the ending. That should be easy.

We start writing and it seems that time flew by because the next thing I know, the bell was ringing. They file out and I was fixing the things in my bag while Christina not-so-patiently waits for me.

"Tris, can I talk to you for a moment." Amar asks.

"Sure."

"I'll just wait for you outside, okay Tris?" Christina says.I nod and she goes out of the room.

"You do know that you are auditioning for the play, right?"

"Yes. You kinda said that already."

"Oh, Okay." he says. I nod and turn to leave the room. "Oh Tris, I forgot to mention, You will be auditioning with Peter. Now go."

Christina waits at the door and sees the look on my face. She asks what's wrong but I just shrug and say nothing. She nods and doesn't say anything... for now.

* * *

Christina and I were walking back to the dorms. Auditions start the next week.

"Sooo... Are you gonna practice? You know, for the play." she asks me.

"Nope. I'm not gonna practice. Then I'll be horrible, then I'm not gonna star in that play." I say with a smile.

"You truly are different Tris. Last time I checked, almost all the girls want to be in that play. Heck, even I want to be in that play!" she says after a while. We go inside the dorms and head for our room.

"Really? Why would they?" I say while opening the door.

"Four's going to audition."

"So?"

"If he gets the part, which he probably will, he will be paired up with the lucky girl."

"And?"

"That's it. Oh come on! I know you have a crush on Four. Just admit it."

"What are you talking about?" I say while looking at the floor, trying to hide my blush.

"Ha! You're blushing! I knew it! You two would look so good together!" Christina gushes.

"Please Christina... we all know that's a lie." I say.

"I know you're lying!" she says while giggling.

"Oh whatever!"

I drop my bag on the floor and sigh.

"What's the matter?" Christina asks.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on! Tell me! I've been waiting for hours for you to tell me!"

"Nothing Chris. It's nothing. You're just exaggerating."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No.

"No."

"Yes."

"Ha! You are lying." Christina exclaims.

"No I'm not! You tricked me!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Yeah right."

"Seriously! What is it?"

"What?"

"Your problem."

"I told you! It's nothing."

"Can I guess what it is?"

"Sure. Whatever."

"It it because of the play?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Is it about Four?"

"No, not really."

"Is it about a boy?"

"I think..."

"Peter?"

"What!?"

"Nothing! I just thought... You said it had something to do with the play a-and..." she says trailing off.

"Ohhh... if that's the case... I guess?"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So... are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"About auditioning for the play... with Peter."

"Yeah... maybe that's my problem."

"Sucks..."

"I know."

"You'll be great!"

"That's what I'm trying to avoid Christina! Besides, I highly doubt that I would get the part anyway."

"You underestimate yourself too much. You're a great actress." Her reply made me roll me eyes.

"And don't roll your eyes on me. Just take the compliment, will you." she continues.

"Well, since you asked oh-so-nicely, thank you very much." I say sarcastically.

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter.**

**Sorry this took too long... I had writer's block and I was working on my other story...**

**Speaking of which, can you guys do me a favor and read my other story: Unexpected Endings... ****I would really appreciate it if you did**

**Here's the summary:**

_Tris wasn't always bitter, she was actually the opposite, well, before her first love broke her heart. Five years later, she meets someone she never wanted to see again. Will a chance meeting and an agreement change her life?_

**Review!**

**-Angela :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews...**

**Special thanks to CrazyxCrossxAngel... My 100th reviewer :))**

* * *

Monday. I've always hated Mondays but I particularly hate THIS Monday. Today is the day they hold auditions. Peter is beside my complaining on why he can't get a better partner to audition with. Well the feeling is mutual.

"Why did you have to be my partner?" he whines for the hundredth time.

"You think I wanted this?" I ask him. He finally shuts up.

I was so nervous. We were called and I couldn't move. Peter grabs my hand and drags my to the stage. Kill me now.

* * *

"So, how did the audition go." Christina asks me. Will was beside her. We were walking home.

"Just as planned. It went horrible." I answer.

"Oh really? That's not what I've heard." Christina says.

"What are you talking about?" It was my turn to ask her.

"From what I've heard, the teachers are actually choosing between two people for the lead, you or Shauna."

"I'm pretty sure they're gonna choose Shauna."

"I don't know Tris. I heard that you were pretty great." Will says.

"No I wasn't."

"If you say so." they say at the same time.

* * *

We sit in English class the next day. Today is the day that they announce who is going to play who. Christina is sitting next to me shaking with excitement while I just stare outside the window. Amar enters with a smile on his face. He clears his throat and everyone suddenly stays quiet.

"So, a lot of students have auditioned for this play." he starts.

"And I have the list of those who made it." he continues. I swear everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"And the leads are..." he pauses for effect.

"Four and Shauna!" he announces. I smile and Christina stares open-mouthed at me.

"Are you not shocked? or angry? or shocked?! At least tell me you're shocked."

"No not really." I tell her.

"Settle down, settle down. Their understudy will be..." he pauses staring at the paper. "Peter and Tris."

Great, just great. So close yet so far. Amar continues to read the list and I just look out the window again.

"...and that's about it. Tomorrow we will practice and the costumes will be measured." The bell rings. "Now go."

I sigh and get up. I grab Christina's arm and I rush her out the door. Everyone follows and we go to the cafeteria.

"So, congrats!" I told Shauna and Four.

"You too!" Shauna says with smile.

"It must have sucked though, auditioning with Peter and all." she continues. I laugh.

"It was a piece of bad luck that I even got a part really."

"Why is that?"

"I don't want to be in the play."

"Oh come on! I don't believe you."

"Really! I don't want to be in it."

"Why not?"

"I hate exposure."

"Oh... I'll make sure to get sick then."

"Why?"

"So you could be the lead!"

"I told you. I don't want to be the lead."

"Oh please, you'll like it, I swear."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait... so, you're not mad at each other?" Christina asks.

"Why should we be?" we ask at the same time. She shakes her head and we laugh.

"You really thought we were gonna argue with each other?" I ask Christina.

"Whatever Tris." she rolls her eyes but then a smile appeared on her face. I know that look.

"You guys know what's interesting?" she asks them. They look at her, suddenly interested.

"Well, you see, last week I saw-" she starts but I don't let her finish. I jump out of my seat and cover her mouth before she can continue.

"What, what is it? What did you see?" Uriah asks. Just as he said that, Christina bit me.

"Ouch! That hurt." I yell.

"It was your fault. You were the one that was covering my mouth." she says with a smirk.

"It was my fault?!" I say, emphasizing the word 'my'

"Yup. Don't argue, unless you want me to tell them."

"No! Don't tell them!" I beg her.

"Now you just made me more curious. I will find out what you're talking about." Uriah says. I smile. _No you won't._

* * *

"What was Christina talking about earlier today Tris?" Will asks. He walked with us and now we owe him dinner.

"None of your business Will." I tell him.

"You can tell me. I'm not Uriah." he says with a laugh.

"Yeah Tris, let's tell him." Christina says.

"No Christina." I tell her.

"I won't tell anyone." Will says.

"Yeah Tris, he won't tell anyone." Christina backs him up.

"This is unfair. There's two of you! Of course I'll lose." I argue.

"If you tell me, I'll... treat you for dinner." he says. I think about it. That means I don't have to treat him dinner.

"And lunch." I say.

"Fine. Dinner and lunch."

"And any food I want tomorrow."

"Dinner, lunch and any food you want tomorrow. Is that all?"

"And you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Tell him Chris."

Christina whispers something in Will's ear and I can see his eyes growing bigger. He looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Did that really happen?"

"That depends, what did Christina tell you?"

"She told me that she caught you and Four kissing. Is that true?"

"Actually, she didn't."

"Liar." Christina shouts. I just laugh.

"You didn't Chris. You almost caught us. You came in before our lips even touched."

"Oh." Will said.

"I did. Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for ruining your moment!" Christina says.

"It's fine." I say, trying mot to laugh.

"No it's not! That could have been your moment! Right Will? That would have been a Fourtris moment." Will nods and I look at them confused.

"Fourtris?"

"Your couple name."

"Were not even together."

"But you should be together! That would be so cute!"

"Whatever you say Christina, whatever you say."

* * *

I sit in next to Uriah and Christina in History waiting for the bell to ring. This is turning out to a bad day. Shauna was probably serious when she said she would get sick cause she's absent. The only positive thing about this day is that Will owes me all the food I want. After what seems like an eternity, the bell finally rings.

Christina, Uriah and I walk together to the cafeteria. Will sees us and joins Christina's side.

"Hey Will!" Christina says while kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey gals. Uriah." Will says.

"Hey Will!" Uriah greets trying to imitate Christina.

"So, Will." I start. "You owe me food."

"Damn. I thought you forgot about it already." he says. We enter the cafeteria and go to our table.

"That is impossible. This is food were talking about Will."

"Why does Will owe you food?" Uriah asks confused, sliding onto the chair in front of mine mine.

"Its a bet we made." I tell Uriah.

"C'mon, let's get Tris her food." Christina says and the three of them goes.

Everyone else sits down with their food and looks at me.

"What?" I ask them.

"Nothing. We were just wondering why you're not eating." Zeke says.

"They have my food."" I say while pointing at Will and Christina.

"Why do they have your food?" Marlene asks.

"Will owes me and he has to pay by treating me all the food I want for today." I explain. They nod.

"Here's your food." Will says.

"Thanks." We eat in silence and wait for the bell to ring.

"See you in English!" Christina yells at the others.

Now I wish I was the one that was absent.

* * *

**Thanks for all your support guys (and gals!)**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry this chapter took too long :)**

* * *

English. It used to be my favorite subject, now I'm not so sure.

Class already started and I stand with Eric and Molly. Eric will be my step-brother while Molly will be the evil step-mother. Everyone else is either memorizing their lines or doing whatever they have to do. I don't even try to cooperate. It's not like I have to perform this, right? I'm just Shauna's substitute so I don't have to worry that much, right? I stand next to Christina after practicing the scene. I stay there for a while until Amar calls me.

"Tris, I know that you don't want to take part in this play but please cooperate." he says and I just nod.

"What was that about?" Christina asks when I get back.

"Nothing important." I tell her.

I honestly have no idea why I should be doing this. Peter doesn't even have to participate! It's unfair. I stare at Four while he practices. He looks serious and focused. I realize why he got this part, he deserved it. I become aware that if Shauna wasn't going to be lead, I could ruin the whole play. The bell rings and I tell Christina to go without me. She shakes her head no and stands next to Will, who was already standing by the door. I go to Amar's table.

"Why did you cast me as the lead's understudy?" I ask him.

"Why shouldn't I?" he replies.

"I'm untalented, lazy and I don't want to be in this play." I say.

"That's what you want yourself to think. The moment I heard you sing with Peter, I knew you had talent, you just didn't know it yet. You're lazy because you think you don't deserve this. You don't want to be in this play because you think you'll be horrible. I made you the lead so you'll be forced to work harder. So you know how much I believe in your talent. You may think that you don't deserve this, but you do." he says and I stare at him. He waves his hand and tells me to go. I nod and run with Christina to our next class.

* * *

Christina sits on her bed and I sit in front of the table in our room. I stare at the papers in front of me and let out a sigh. I was given a copy of the script and it was long. I never realized we wrote this much! Christina sees my reaction and laughs.

"What's your problem now?" she asks with a laugh.

"This." I say, pointing at the script.

"That is your problem?" she asks.

"Yup."

"Give it to Shauna."

"Huh?"

"She's the lead, right?"

"Yeah."

"Give it to her!"

"Do you know where her dorm is?"

"No..."

"Thought so."

I sigh as I start flipping through the pages. Christina's phone buzzes and I hear her sigh in relief.

"We don't have to stay here!" she yells, jumping on her feet and running out the door. I stare at the door for a while, waiting for her to come back. She pokes he head in and looks at me expectantly.

"What are you waiting for?"

"For you to tell me where were going."

"Were going to Shauna's room."

"I thought you didn't know where Shauna's room was?"

"I don't. Were going to Uriah's room first then we go to Shauna's."

"Yes! I don't have to deal with this!" I yell, shoving the book into my bag and rushing out the door with Christina.

* * *

Uriah was already standing by the door when we arrive. He raises an eyebrow at us, smiles but says nothing. Zeke, Four and Marlene was standing next to him. They saw us and look at us weirdly.

"What?" Christina asks.

"Why were you running?" Marlene asks.

"Cause I can't wait to get rid of this!" I say, taking the script out of my bag and raising it in the air.

"Is that the script?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah, it is. I think this should be given to it's rightful owner." I say while we enter the room which I presume is Shauna's. She sits on her bed while talking with Lynn. She sees me and stands up. She approaches us and hugs me.

"Thank you!" she says.

"For what?"

"For being my understudy."

"That's my job, remember? Besides, it was no big deal."

"No. I owe you!"

"No you don't." I hand her the script. "I think this is yours." I continue.

"Did you come here just to give me this?" she asks while pretending to look hurt.

"No, I also came here to ask why were you absent and if you're going to school tomorrow." I say.

"I was sick, okay! And yes. I'm going to school tomorrow." she defends herself.

"That's great!" I exclaim.

"I wish I was still sick." she says sadly.

"Why?" I ask.

"So you'll be the lead." she says.

"You deserve to be the lead." I say with a shrug.

"You think so?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." I say and it's true, she would make a great lead. She smiles and leans closer.

"Well, I think that you and Four look better together." she whispers. I stare at her and she winks.

"What are you talking about?" I say, trying to be nonchalant. She just shrugs.

We tell Shauna about the practice and what we'll do tomorrow.

"I guess I do owe you a lot." she tells me.

"No, you don't owe me as long as you go to school tomorrow." I say.

"Come on! At least let me treat you dinner."

"No need. Will still owes me."

"Fine. But I'll treat you tomorrow. No buts."

"Alright. Not really a problem for me." I say. She laughs and nods.

I think everything will be alright as long as Shauna shows up in English class.

* * *

**I'll update soon!**

**Review! :))**


	18. Chapter 17

**Tris POV**

Finally! It's Friday and school is done! Christina and I walk in the empty corridor talking about the Four and Shauna. Christina insisted that we stay a few more minutes, which turned into an hour.

"So, are you not weirded out by the fact that Four and Shauna will kiss in this play?" Christina asks.

"No, why should I be?" I ask her.

"I just thought that you had something going on, since he kissed you." She says while pushing the door open.

"No Christina. Nothing is going on between us. Yes, he kissed me... on the cheek." I tell her. '_And the lips_' I wanted to add but I guess that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Oh." she says. She looks at the thick book in her hands and groans.

"It's Friday and we have homework... in History." she says. I grab my bag and look through my stuff.

"What is it?" she asks.

"I forgot my book in my locker. I'm going to get it, you go ahead." I tell her. She nods.

"See ya! Take care!" Chris said.

I walk back into the empty building and run to my locker. I open it and take the thick textbook out. After I closed my locker, I heard voices. I turn to my right and see Shauna talking with Four. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to follow them. A voice in my head kept telling me that it was a bad idea. They went out and stopped at the right corner of the building. I hid by the main door and tried listening to their conversation but I couldn't because of all the things running through my head._ What if they're_ together? I thought._ Why did I even follow them_. I shouldn't do this. _Yeah you shouldn't._ Maybe I should stop assuming and just talk to them. _Yeah you should!_ As I turned to them, I stopped and stared at Four and Shauna... they were kissing. My eyes widened and I felt a single tear roll down my cheek .**  
**

* * *

**Four POV**

Shauna and I walk in the school corridors talking about the play. She suggested that we stay for a while so we can practice more.

"That took longer than expected." she says with a laugh.

"Yeah. We have practice tomorrow." I say. She nods.

"Are you nervous, Four?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"That's what I said. I just told you, I don't know."

"So, are you ready?" she asks after a while. I sigh.

"Maybe."

"You can do it, trust me."

"Alright. So?"

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"On the cheek."

"I mean on the lips. Have you ever kissed a girl on the lips?"

"On the lips?" She nods. I think about it. If I tell Shauna that I kissed Tris, it would be awkward. Were not even officially together yet.

"No, I haven't kissed a girl ." I lie.

"Really?" she asks while opening the doors.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" she asks, stopping at one side of the building.

"Yes, Shauna, I'm sure."

"So... it's fine for you?"

"What?" I ask. She shook her head.

"You know... the kissing scene." she says.

"Oh... the kissing scene. So, were gonna kiss?"

"Yeah, I guess." I sigh.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Kiss me." she says. I glare at her.

"What?"

"It's just a part of the play, Four. Don't take it personally." she says while giving me the script and pointing a line. _'And they kiss.'_ it said.

"Fine. " This is getting worse by the second.

"Just remember, Four. This is just for the play. Not reality." I nod.

"Alright. You said I'm gonna kiss you for the play. Not reality." she nods. "So this isn't personal?"

"No, it's not. Just think that this isn't your first kiss, Four."

"This is not my first kiss."

"Trust me. Now, close your eyes." I comply.

"Pretend that this isn't a real kiss."

She leans in and our lips touch. It actually felt... fine. We stay for a like that for a few moments.

I hear a thud and I pull back.

I see Tris standing still, like a statue, by the corner.

She stood there and I saw the tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

**Tris POV**

I stare at them, a million thoughts running through my head.

I knew it.

He never had feelings for me.

The book drops to the floor with a loud thud.

They turned to look at me, shock written all over their faces.

I wanted to run.

I wanted to get out of here.

I wanted to fool myself into thinking that it was all an illusion.

That this never happened.

That this wasn't real.

I wish I could turn away.

I wish I could just run away.

Like what I usually do.

But I couldn't move.

I felt hurt, confused, stupid.

And most of all, I felt _JEALOUS_.

But I couldn't be jealous.

I _shouldn't_ be jealous.

I didn't have the right.

I hear his voice calling out my name and I turned to see deep blue eyes staring at me.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I kno-" he says but I cut him off.

"Sorry? Why are you saying sorry? You shouldn't be sorry. I mean, it's not like your my boyfriend, right?" I say, trying to hide the hurt in my voice but fail miserably.

"So this is what you think of us?"

"There is no 'us'. You're not my boyfriend, Four, and I'm not your girlfriend. So don't apologize because were not in a relationship."

"So, that's it? I thought you liked me.

"So did I. But I just... I don't want to be jealous anymore." I say bitterly.

* * *

**Four POV**

I sigh and reach for the book from the ground. Tris runs away before I get the chance to give it to her. I turn around and see Shauna standing there with a horrified expression on her face.

"I am so, so sorry for this."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I didn't know she was there. I'm so sorry for ruining this for you." she says.

"I'm not with Tris. I was never with her but I wanted to be." I say with a sigh.

"What did she say?"

"She said that there was no 'us'." It hurt, hearing that from Tris. I thought that if she ever remembers me, we would end up together.

"You would really make a good couple, you know. You're good for each other." she says after a while.

"I guess we thought the same thing."

"I'll make it up to you, Four. I promise." she says.

"How will you do that?"

"I'll think of something."

I stare at the book I was holding. Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe I could fix this, with Shauna's help.

* * *

**Sorry for changing POVs too much :)**

**I just thought that I had to get Tris AND Four's side of the story...**

**I almost broke my keyboard typing Four and Shauna's conversation... **

**I absolutely hated writing this chapter... but it had to be done.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey! So, I was reading reviews and I want to thank all those who reviewed!**

**Before I go on, I want to answer a guest reader :)**

* * *

**Guest :**

**Hey Angela! I really like this story and I want to ask:**

1. Why did Marcus kill Beatrice's parents?

2. Was Christina one of Tris' childhood friend?

3. Where was Caleb when the accident happened? (You said they were moving to Chicago, then.)

4. Did Shauna plan this? (Tris seeing her and Four kissing.) Or was it a complete coincidence?

That's it. And can I ask you a favor? Can you give Four's backstory? Or what Caleb thought of all of this, Like what he thought he found out that his parents are dead? Or when he found out that Beatrice forgot some parts of her life? It would really be appreciated.  
Updàte soon. :)

**Me:**

**1. Marcus killed Beatrice's parents because he saw them as a threat. He was a government official and so was Beatrice's parents. When they were about to move to Chicago, Marcus found their presence as a threat to his power.**

**2. No, she wasn't. Only Four was Tris' childhood friend :)**

**3. Caleb was in Chicago at that time. He had a scholarship in a different school.**

**4. No, Shauna didn't plan it... I did. But seriously, Shauna didn't plan this, so I suggest that you don't hate her **** :)**

**I hope this cleared it up. I didn't realize I skipped so many parts until you asked me this. As for the favor you asked, you'll get one of them this chapter. I can't give Four's back story just yet :)**

* * *

**Caleb POV**

I stare at the book in front of me, trying to focus. After a few more minutes of reading without understanding anything, I slam the book shut and stare into space. It was the same. Every. Single. Day. Ever since I had that argument with my sister, I couldn't focus on anything. I know that it was my fault. I knew that I shouldn't have said it. Why did I do it, anyway? I still remember the day I found out.

_I'm sitting quietly in class, trying to listen to the lesson. I was distracted, happy and excited . They're going to live here! A voice from the intercom called me into the office. I walk out of the room and go to the office. I see the principal giving me a sympathetic look. Something's wrong. She handed me the phone and walks out the room. I hear a my aunt's voice on the other end. Her voice was shaky as she spoke. I almost dropped the phone. This is not happening. It couldn't be happening! They were supposed to be here tonight! I was supposed to see them! _

_"Caleb, I know you're-" she says after a while._

_"How? How did this happen?" _

_"I know you have a lot of questions right now but you have to listen to me, I'll answer them later."  
_

_"Alright."_

_"It's about your sister. She's still alive-" I sigh in relief. "-but there's something wrong."  
_

_"What is it?"_

_"She's forgotten quite a few things. She doesn't even remember who I am!"_

_"What! That-"_

_"She still remembers you though."_

_"Oh."_

_"I need you to take care of her. I want her to live with you, there, in Chicago. Just like your parents planned._

_"But I couldn't possibly take care of her on-"_

_"You have to! It's not safe for her to live here. I will explain everything when we get there."_

_"When is that?"_

_"Soon." And then she hung up. I stand there for a few more minutes and let everything sink in. The door opens and the principal comes in._

_"You can go back to your dorm if you're not feeling well, Mr. Prior. I'll talk to your teachers." she says, her eyes filled with sympathy. I nod._

I feel my phone feel my phone vibrate and take it out of my pocket. I was about to ignore it until I saw the name. Tris.

"Hello." I say

"Hey." she says, her voice cracking in the end.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to say sorry. For being such a horrible little sister." she says with a sniffle.

"No, you're not. You shouldn't be sorry. I'm supposed to be sorry. Now, where are you?"

"At the dorms."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

**Sorry cause it's short... and late :)**

**I was too busy reading that I forgot I had a story to write**

**Review!**


End file.
